


Disarmed and Equipped

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never read those expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed and Equipped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 26, 2009.

He was always, always smiling. Always razor sharp, like a knife cutting across skin. The hard glint in his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, eyebrows curved downwards. The light would glint, and there would be silence from his end—only that long, infinite smile.   
  
It was impossible to read his face. For the years they fought one another, Kamui could never be certain exactly what was going on in Fuuma’s head. There was only ever a smile, a soft curve or a knowing smirk or a deadly warning.   
  
They would twist around one another, hand catching a kick, fist blocking a gun, leg knocking against leg. It was almost instinct at this point, the way they would move around and against one another, as if they’d rehearsed the steps thousands of times before until there was nothing left but memory.   
  
And while Kamui strained to understand the secrets behind his smile, it seemed the leader of the tower could always detect the slightest nuances in Kamui’s expression, in his moods, in the way he fought.   
  
One hand would breeze over his cheek, mockingly, and he would laugh as he twisted away from Kamui’s hand.  
  
“What sad eyes you have today,” Fuuma said lightly, his smile stretching his lips across his face.   
  
“And what an obnoxious smile you _always_ have,” Kamui bit back, his eyes flickering over his lying face and hating himself for rising to his bait.   
  
But as subtle as their fighting became instinct, so, too, did Kamui’s ability to see the fine distinctions of Fuuma’s face. He was always smiling, but there was always a flicker. There was always a moment before Fuuma managed to hide whatever emotion was beneath the surface where Kamui could _see_.   
  
Fuuma, in the end, was not as good as hiding as he thought he was, Kamui reasoned. Not that it wasn’t to be expected from himself, as his eyes were far superior to that of a human’s. But he saw those flickers, and spent the rest of the day puzzling over them, trying to discern what they meant.   
  
The slightest variations in his expression—a quirked eyebrow, a downturned lip, a pinching at the corner of his eyes—once he knew what to look for, he could see. Kamui would struggle over those expressions long into the night, sitting at the side of the reservoir and counting the minutes until Subaru could awaken. His mind would always stay with that man, trying to figure out all the things he couldn’t understand.   
  
He hated it.


End file.
